Rhode Island or DC How will Tony decide? SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: Title: Rhode Island or D.C., How will Tony decide?  Tony accepts a temporary Team Leader position in Rhode Island, but how will Gibbs feel when the position could become permanent. A jealous Gibbs story. SLASH GIBBS/TONY


Title: **Rhode Island or DC How will Tony decide? SLASH**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Angst/General  
>Published: 09-09-11, Updated: 09-09-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 11,241

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Title**: Rhode Island or D.C., How will Tony decide?

**Summary:** Tony accepts a temporary Team Leader position in Rhode Island, but what will it do to his relationship with Gibbs when the position could become permanent. A jealous Gibbs story. My favorite ;)

**Feedback:** Always welcomed and appreciated. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews for the other stories. I appreciate it more than you know!

**Author Notes:** I always try my best to avoid mistakes, but I do miss things. This has not been beta/edited except by me.

Special thanks to all the amazing wonderful readers that follow me on Facebook. You are all awesome! And thanks for inspiring me with new story lines!

**#########################################################**

Abby was pacing the bullpen, back and forth, back and forth in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Abby stop." Gibbs barked.

"But he should be here any minute." Abby glanced at Gibbs knowing her nervous presence was annoying him.

"Then sit at his desk and wait."

"I can't sit I'm too excited." Abby continued to pace. "He's been gone over three months and he's only here for ten days."

"I know."

"Why does he have to do this?" Abby pouted as she paced. "Who wants to be in Rhode Island?"

"Tony." Gibbs answered. "He agreed to the assignment."

"But eight months!" Abby sighed. "He gave up his apartment!"

"To be team lead." Gibbs added. "You know that."

Abby suddenly stopped in front of Gibbs' desk, eyeing him suspiciously. "He's not gonna stay there is he?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know."

"He can't stay." Abby pouted. "This is only supposed to be temporary."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Have you heard something?" Abby slammed her hands onto Gibbs' desk and glared at him.

"No." He chuckled and shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about it becoming permanent."

"Good." She started pacing again.

"Abby relax." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Can't." Abby shook her head. "Not until he gets here and tells me this isn't permanent."

The elevator chirped and the doors opened. Tony walked out pulling a luggage bag and carrying a garment bag.

"TONY!" She screamed running to him and throwing herself onto him.

"Abs!" He groaned trying to stay upright as she clung to him, arms and legs wrapped around him. "Can't breathe. Let go."

"No!" She answered hugging him tighter. "Tell me Rhode Island isn't permanent?"

"It's not permanent." He choked out.

She jumped down. "Swear?"

"Swear." Tony nodded and smiled. "Come on."

Taking her hand, the two of them walked towards the other Agents.

"Tony." Ziva smiled.

"Ziva." Tony smirked at her. "Miss me?"

"No." She grinned.

"Right." Tony looked at McGee with a grin. "You missed me?"

"Yeah actually I did." McGee chuckled.

"You're a good man McGeek!"

McGee rolled his eyes. "I haven't miss being called McGeek."

Tony glanced over at his Boss, Gibbs looked up from his computer screen, knowing Tony's eyes were on him.

"Come on Boss!" That sparkling DiNozzo smile played across Tony's face. "You have to be a little happy to see me?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know, been nice and quiet around here. No practical jokes, no smart ass remarks, we got a lot of work accomplished."

"Come on!" Tony said holding out his arms. "But did you have any fun?"

Standing up, Gibbs walked around his desk and stood in front of Tony. His eyes dancing across the younger agents face.

Tony was still smiling, then he felt it, the soft playful head slam.

"Missed that." Gibbs smirked.

"I knew you missed me!" Tony grinned.

"We have to all go out tonight!" Abby jumped up and down.

"Abs." Tony sighed. "Tomorrow?"

"What?" Her body wilted. "But-"

"Abs. I worked, then caught the plane. I really just need some sleep." Tony winked. "Tomorrow night I'm all yours. Promise."

"Okay." She perked up slightly. "There's this awesome new club I wanna take you to, it's called Wool."

"Sounds great." Tony rubbed her arm knowing she needed the reassurance.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"Um, a hotel. Figured I'd get a room once I got here."

"You can stay with me!" She offered with excitement.

"I'm not sleeping in the coffin for ten days." Tony groaned.

"Air mattress?"

"No." Tony shook his head. "I'll get a hotel room."

"You can stay with me." McGee chimed in.

"Thanks Timmy, but no." Tony patted McGee's shoulder. "Can't take that clink, clink, clink of your typewriter. Drives me insane!"

"Right." McGee rolled his eyes.

"Again, everyone, NCIS pays for me to stay in a hotel."

"You'll stay with me." Gibbs said not looking up from his computer screen.

"Boss?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Ten days putting up with me."

"I put up with you for a month." Gibbs paused. "Ten days will be a cake walk."

"You sure?" Tony asked.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Right you're sure."

"That's awesome!" Abby threw her arms around him again. "You'll be nice and safe and warm with Bossman."

"Yeah Abs." Tony chuckled. His eyes locking with Gibbs for a moment then quickly looking away.

"I missed you so much." Abby sighed relieved to have everyone in one place again.

"I know." Tony kissed her temple. "Missed you too."

Jumping back she smiled. "So tomorrow night six. We get dinner and hit the club?" She glanced around at each person.

"I'm in." McGee nodded.

"Me too." Ziva smiled.

Abby stared at Gibbs.

"What?" He barked.

"Come on Gibbs! Tony's only here for-"

"Ten days, I know." Gibbs shook his head. "We'll see."

"No." She put her hands on her hips. "Tony is staying with you, so he can drag you there!"

"I'd like to see that." Gibbs mumbled.

"GIBBS!" Abby shouted. "You are going!"

"Maybe." Gibbs said as he glared at her, telling her the conversation was over. "Now all of you get out."

McGee and Ziva look up at the clock, neither of them realizing it was already after six.

Turning off his computer, Gibbs grabbed his coat and came around the desk.

"Let's go." Gibbs said glancing at Tony, grabbing the garment bag, and heading towards the elevator.

"Gotta go." Tony kissed Abby's cheek quickly and headed off to catch the elevator before it closed.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Abby yelled, as the elevator doors closed in front of Gibbs and Tony.

##############################################################################

Pushing open the door, Gibbs walked in throwing his keys on the table, and folding the garment bag neatly over the banister of the steps. Tony stepped inside, sitting his bag down just inside the door, then casually Tony pushed the door closed and locked it.

Gibbs looked back, the younger man's eyes were slightly dilated, his lips full, his face flushed and he gently chewed at his lower lip.

Taking the few steps towards Gibbs, they stared at each other for a moment, then Tony's eyes shifted from Gibbs' eyes to his lips and back again.

"It's been too long." Tony sighed finding Gibbs' lips.

The touch and taste of Tony's kiss freed Gibbs. His arm circled around Tony's waist and he jerked the younger man forward snapping their bodies together. Warmth, desire, and lust washed through his entire being emanating from deep inside Tony's body. Their lips fought each other for dominance, having changed from gentle and passionate to demanding and consuming.

Tony finally won, forcing his tongue across Gibbs' lips tasting the familiar flavor of the man. Coffee, always present, always at the fore front. It was bitter and acidic, and Tony couldn't get enough. Clutching at Gibbs' neck, Tony commanded even more. He'd missed Gibbs' kiss and the closeness that it brought.

Gibbs drew back, wanting to take a breath and speak, but Tony gently bit at his bottom lips, telling the older man he had no desire to hear what he had to say.

Tony's hands quickly made their way to Gibbs' waist and tugged at his belt buckle, pulling it apart and undoing the button and zipper on the slacks. Staring into those steel blue eyes, Tony shoved his hand into Gibbs' pants wrapping his fingers around Gibbs' already hard cock.

Gibbs groaned as his head dropped back and his hands clawed at Tony's hips. _It has been to long!_ Gibbs thought to himself as Tony stroked his aching cock. Unfortunately, Tony's touch lasted only a few more moments, then disappeared. Before Gibbs could protest, Tony pressed his hand to Gibbs' chest and walked him back into the living room. Feeling his legs touch the edge of the couch, Gibbs stopped. Tony pressed hard on Gibbs' chest, forcefully propelling him backwards down onto the couch. Leaning back, Gibbs opened his legs and watched as Tony dropped to his knees before him.

Licking his lips, Tony's hands caressed up the inside of Gibbs' thighs causing another groan to escape Gibbs' lips. Sliding his hips forward, Gibbs waited. It took only a moment and Tony reached into Gibbs' slacks and released his cock. Tony's eyes fixed on Gibbs as he slowly stroked over the length.

"Say it." Tony sighed.

"Why?" Gibbs smirked, reaching out and caressing Tony's cheek.

"Because I love to hear it." Tony sighed.

"Suck my dick." Gibbs growled. "Make me come."

Tony felt his body shiver. There was just something about the way Gibbs' voice said the words that made Tony hard, aroused and made him want to do exactly what Gibbs asked. His tongue flicked out and briefly tasted the pre-cum on the head of Gibbs' cock, eliciting a growl from Gibbs and causing his eyes to close.

Unceremoniously, Tony wrapped his lips around Gibbs' cock and slid down its length.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs cried out as his eyes shot open and he involuntarily thrust his cock deeper into Tony's throat.

Tony smirked to himself. Normally, Tony would have teased Gibbs endlessly, but after three months, he wanted this to be hard and quick. Slow and drawn out would come later. Working over Gibbs' cock, Tony made short quick passes, building the release.

Gibbs grunted and groaned as Tony feasted on his cock. His body begging him to surrender, to just give in and he knew he would. If it had been anyone other than Tony he could have fought to hold back, but with Tony it was always impossible. When the need started it was uncontrollable. Tony was skilled and enjoyed it too much and if Tony wanted him to come, he would.

And Tony wanted Gibbs to come, wanted to feel Gibbs lose control and taste his release. Tony's lips slid further down Gibbs' cock, until Tony felt it hit the back of his throat.

"Tony!" Gibbs growl his body trembling. Why did Tony have to be so good? It was the last thought Gibbs had as every muscle in his body contracted and he came, spilling his release into Tony.

And Tony eagerly accepted it, feeding from Gibbs until his cock went limp.

"Come here." Gibbs' hands reached for Tony pulling him up and into his lap. Once there, Gibbs grabbed Tony's face kissing him, tasting himself there as their tongues entwined. When their lips finally separated Tony smiled.

"Hi."

"I was supposed to welcome you back." Gibbs smirked.

"You will." Tony sighed running his hands up Gibbs' chest. "Miss me?"

"Yes."

"God, I missed that." Tony smiled. "Missed those sounds you make."

Gibbs' hands clutched at Tony's ass as he groaned.

"There's something else I want."

"Okay." Gibbs grinned. "What's that?"

"You naked in the bed." Tony sighed. "And me next to you."

"And are you naked?"

Tony nodded.

"I think I'd prefer to take you right here, right now." Gibbs growled tossing Tony down onto the couch, surprising the younger man.

"I guess you did miss me." Tony smirked. "Throwing me around like a rag doll."

Gibbs' hand squeezed and rubbed over Tony's cock.

"Jethro." Tony groaned thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"Nice and hard." Gibbs moaned. "Just like I want you."

"I'm not going to last long." Tony panted. He'd wanted Gibbs since he saw him in the bullpen and having already grown hard and aroused from giving Gibbs the blow job, holding on to any sanity seemed impossible.

"I just wanna make you come." Gibbs undid the zipper on Tony's jeans and pulled out his cock. "I don't care how long it takes."

"Feels so good." Tony whimpered as Gibbs' hand stroked over his shaft. He loved the feel of Gibbs' hands. The softness of his palm contrasting with the rough calloused skin of his fingers. It created this wonderful sensation over his dick.

"I wanna hear you come." Gibbs pleaded. "Scream my name."

Tony felt the tremors wash over him, the need building to overflowing, until finally it reached his cock.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as the waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body, and he struggled to catch his breath.

"I have missed hearing you scream my name." Gibbs sighed placing kisses on Tony's neck.

Tony licked his lips. "Then take me to bed and I'll scream it again and again."

Gibbs smirked. "Yes you will."

###############################################################################

"God that felt good." Tony hummed, as he flopped down onto the bed.

"The sex or the shower?" Gibbs chuckled, slipping on a pair of boxers.

"Both?" Tony grinned as Gibbs climbed into bed next to him.

Turning off the light, Gibbs' arm circled around Tony's waist drawing the younger man back against his body.

Sighing contently, Tony settled back against Gibbs brushing his fingers across the arm at his waist and pressing their bodies closer together. "It's been a long three months."

"No one in Rhode Island catch your eye?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

"No." Tony's answer was short and quick.

"Yeah, right." Gibbs chuckled.

"I was busy with work."

"To busy to even go out?" Gibbs asked skeptical

"I've made some friends there, we went out but that's it." Tony waited and received no response. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"McGee met some girl, Ziva broke a couple fingers, Abby, well Abby drove me crazy missing you." Gibbs paused. "Palmer's getting ready for the wedding and Ducky has been swamped."

"Right." Tony pulled away slightly.

"What is it?" Gibbs sighed, sitting up and turning on the light.

"Nothing just tired." Tony withdrew to the edge of the bed and curled up against the pillow.

"Tony." He knew what Tony wanted to know, he just didn't know why this was suddenly important.

"None of my business." Tony paused. "I know."

"We discussed this. When this started we said, no strings, just sex, no talking about other relationships unless it's something serious and one of us wants to end this."

"Yeah." Tony dropped down onto his back staring at the ceiling.

"So what's changed?" Gibbs already knew the answer to that question, could sense the conversation that was about to happen. Tony wanted more. God, this wasn't supposed to happen. Tony was a player, he loved sex, loved the game, loved woman. He wasn't supposed to want anything more from Gibbs than sex. Tony was a safe bet. They were friends, they cared about each other, sex was a bonus, but it was never meant to lead to more.

"I have decisions to make about-" Tony took a deep breath. "My life, my future and where I want to be."

Gibbs nodded. "They want you in Rhode Island permanently?"

"That's one option." Tony looked into the steel blue eyes staring down at him.

"And the other?"

"Come back, to the team."

"Something else?" Gibbs asked knowing there was more.

"Taking over Garrett's team."

"Garrett's team?" The surprise was evident on Gibbs' face. "I thought Agent Palto was taking that team?"

"He doesn't want it." Tony shrugged. "He's happy being Senior Field Agent. Doesn't want the added headache."

"That team has been praying for Garrett to retire." Gibbs shook his head. "You'd be lucky to have that team. They're good and will be eager to please anyone that isn't a complete ass like Garrett."

"I know." Tony nodded.

"Plus you'd be in DC."

"Do you want me in DC?" Tony's asked with a childlike need.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "It's not about what I want."

Sitting up, Tony leaned back against the head board. "Ultimately it's my decision, but would you even care if I wasn't here?"

"Of course I would care." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Why would you care?"

"We're friends." Gibbs paused. "And you're the best Senior Field Agent I've ever worked with."

That wasn't what Tony wanted to hear. "Would you miss this?"

"Yeah."

"But you'd be fine without it?"

"There's no right answer to that question." Gibbs had been through this discussion before.

"Yes there is." Tony nodded. "The truth."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. "I care about you, I enjoy what we have. I'd miss you, this, everything about our relationship."

"But you'd move on?"

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs knew it was going to sound cold and he didn't want it to. "Yes. I'd move on."

Tony shook his head.

"And so would you." Gibbs added. "Tony, you've been with other people since we started this, so have I."

"I've been with one person since this started. And that was in the first few months after it started." Tony swallowed the fear building as he admitted his own truth. "But since then there's only been you."

Gibbs' head dropped back against the head board and chuckled. "So what? This is supposed to become some serious relationship? We start dating, tell our friends, and fall in love? Is that what you want?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony and immediately regretted making all this sound like a joke. Tony looked sad, rejected and angry.

"I guess that's not what should happen." Tony laid back down facing away from Gibbs, his body on the edge of the bed, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Tony I didn't-"

"I get it." Tony closed his eyes. "I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah." Gibbs reached over and turned out the light, sliding back down into bed. Tony couldn't seriously think they should build a relationship together? Why would Tony even want that? Gibbs wasn't good at relationships, everything about his life had proven that. Failed marriages, failed relationships, Tony had heard about or seen them all. Gibbs was better at friendship and sex. Commitment and love that was where he always dropped the ball. Quietly, Gibbs slipped out of bed. He couldn't sleep now, now he needed the basement and Bourbon.

################################################################################

Holding up his arm, Gibbs looked at the time on his watch, already ten. Well, that would be considered late if he hadn't just fallen asleep at five thirty in the morning. Groaning, Gibbs sat up and rolled his shoulders trying to work out the kinks. Getting to his feet, Gibbs stretched again. He'd spent half the night trying to forget about the conversation with Tony and the other half doing nothing but thinking about it. And all he'd gotten for the almost sleepless night was a back ache.

Walking up the stairs, he made his way through the house and upstairs to the bedroom. He smiled looking at Tony curled up tightly on his side, wrapped protectively in the oversized bed comforter. Striping off his clothes, Gibbs slipped under the covers, curling up against Tony's body, his arm circling Tony's waist. He grinned to himself when he felt Tony's naked body against his own. Tony preferred to sleep naked and Gibbs loved that about him.

Tony sighed accepting the warmth of the body against him. "You fall asleep on the boat?"

"Yeah." Gibbs kissed Tony's neck.

"Anything you have to do today?"

"No." Gibbs pulled Tony closer. "Well there was _someone_ I was planning to do today."

Tony chuckled. "Someone I know?"

"Yes." Gibbs whispered.

Turning around, Tony met the all too familiar steely stare.

"Are we okay?" Gibbs asked concern and worry in his voice.

Tony nodded slowly.

"When do you have to give Leon your decision?"

"Friday." Tony paused. "Sooner if possible."

"Take till Friday." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Weigh your options, look at the pros and cons of them all. You'll make the right decision."

"I know I will."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You already know what you want to do?"

"No." Tony shook his head and tried to pull himself free from Gibbs' embrace.

"Yes you do." Gibbs tightened his grip holding Tony in place.

"I've narrowed it down." Tony admitted still struggling against Gibbs hold.

"You want your own team." Gibbs knew the answer, knew Tony was ready for his own team, and knew Tony wouldn't stay his Senior Agent forever.

"Yes." Tony stopped struggling.

"Rhode Island or DC." Gibbs nodded. "Two very different choices."

"Yeah."

"I'll always be here for you." Gibbs eyes were soft, loving as he stared deep into Tony's eyes. "No matter where you are."

"I know." Tony forced a half smile. "Can I get up now?"

"No." Gibbs' hand caressed Tony's cheek before his lips captured Tony's. The lips were cold, unmoving, as Gibbs tried to draw Tony into the kiss. A kiss that wasn't meant to build passionate but to convey caring and understanding. Drawing back, Gibbs sighed, then took Tony's face in both hands, forcing their lips back together. Again, Gibbs tried to draw Tony into the kiss, just about to give up, Gibbs let his tongue gently brush against Tony's lips. He didn't demand entrance, only requested it, wanted it and that's when Tony's mouth opened slightly. His lips warmed and he started to kiss back. Tony drew Gibbs' tongue into his mouth with his own as he completely gave in. Gibbs' hands drifted down Tony's shoulders, down his back until Gibbs strong hands cupped Tony's ass. Gibbs rolled onto his back pulling Tony down on top of him.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony moaned as his now hard cock pressed against Gibbs.

"I could make you come just like this." Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear as he thrust his cock up hard into Tony's

"Yeah you could."

Gibbs hesitated, hearing the unfamiliar tone in Tony's voice. "You don't want me to?"

"I do." Tony sighed, closing his eyes, trying not to show his apprehension as he rubbed his cock over Gibbs.

"Then tell me." Gibbs whispered his lips brushing against Tony's ear. "Tell me that you want me to make you come."

Tony's body shiver moved by the soft low sound of Gibbs' voice.

"Tell me?" Gibbs' hands caressed down Tony's. "Tell me you still want me to make you come."

Tony's eyes opened and he gazed down into blue eyes. Blue eyes that he was surprised to see were full of apprehension, doubt and worry.

"Make me come." Tony whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly again, unable to take the look in Gibbs' eyes.

Gibbs forced Tony down onto his back, Tony's body settling into the mattress. Slowly, he kissed his way down Tony's chest feeling Tony's body shiver under his lips. Stopping at Tony's belly button, Gibbs sighed as his hand brushed against Tony's hard cock.

"Jethro." Tony's chest fell in shallow breathes. "Please."

Grasping Tony's cock at the base, Gibbs licked up the underside, reaching the head and licking across it. Tony clutched at the bed sheet, tossing his head back and moaning, as Gibbs' tongue pressed against the slit on the head of Tony's cock. He loved the sounds Tony made when he was arouse, loved the sound Tony made when he came even more.

Gibbs wrapped his lips around the head of Tony's cock, slipping down a few inches, then pulling back up. Tony sighed thrusting up into Gibbs' mouth. _Always impatient._ Gibbs thought to himself as he slammed down onto Tony's cock, taking him into the base.

"Oh fuck." Tony cried out as his upper body arched off the bed.

Gibbs worked slowly over Tony's cock, toying with him, pressing all the right buttons but refusing to push him over the edge.

"Stop teasing me." Tony pleaded wanting his words to have an effect on Gibbs. And they did, but not in the way he wanted. He felt the finger press against his sphincter, then slide gently inside. "Oh God, Jethro!"

Gibbs' finger slowly worked its way in and out, building the desire even stronger. He continued bobbing over Tony's cock, keeping Tony right on the verge. Tony was so close, wanted it so bad, but Gibbs wouldn't let it happen.

Finally, Gibbs' finger brushing against Tony's prostrate causing Tony's body to shiver. It was at that moment that Gibbs enveloped Tony's cock, the combination shoving Tony into the abyss.

Tony opened his mouth to scream, but the only sound was a hint of a whimper as he surrendered to the release. Eyes closed, body trembling, the world went white. Tony melted into the bed and fought to catch his breath. Somewhere within the recesses of his mind, he felt Gibbs' mouth still wrapped around his dick, knew Gibbs would stay there until he was completely spent.

A few moments later, Gibbs kissed his way back up Tony's body, again feeling the small shivers of aftershocks against his lips.

"Good morning." Gibbs smirked dropping down beside Tony.

"Very good." Tony sighed as his phone blared to life.

"Answer it." Gibbs sighed "If you don't she'll show up here."

"Yeah." Tony rolled over towards the night stand and grabbed his phone. "Hey Abby."

"Everything is still on for tonight right?" Abby asked.

"Yeah."

"Dinner at six, then the club?"

"Sounds good." Tony answered felling the movement behind him, then the cock against his ass.

"You want me to come there or we gonna meet at the restaurant?"

Tony moaned as Gibbs lubed cock head press inside him.

"Tony you okay?" Abby asked concerned.

"Yes." Tony sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as Gibbs slipped deeper inside him.

"Is Gibbs up?"

"Oh yeah." Tony fought the urge to moan again.

Gibbs' arm circled around his waist holding Tony against him as he just held himself there, his cock buried inside Tony.

"You two getting along okay?"

"Um hum." Tony mumbled rocking his hips back trying to make Gibbs start fucking him.

Gibbs sighed, his lips kissing the back of Tony's neck.

"Can you convince him to come tonight?"

"God I hope so." Tony bit his lip to keep from crying out at Gibbs gradually started moving in and out of his body.

"Good. Everyone really wants him to come." She paused, her eyes narrowing as she swore she heard Tony moan. "We were thinking Yashi's for dinner."

"Fine." Tony took a deep breath. "I need to go."

"But we haven't talked in weeks!"

"Tonight." Tony stammered as Gibbs slammed hard into him. A low groan dripping from his lips as his body shivered.

"Tony, you sure you're okay?"

"Um hum." Tony mumbled.

"Tony!"

"Oh God!" Tony trembled as Gibbs' cock brushed against his prostate.

"Something's wrong? Talk to me." Abby asked the worry and concern filling her voice.

"Fine. Tonight Abs." Tony said abruptly ending the call and tossing the phone half way across the room. He shouted. "Fuck me!"

"That's what I'm doing." Gibbs sighed.

"Harder." Tony pleaded.

Pulling out, Gibbs thrust back in, his balls slamming against Tony's ass with each forward movement, his hand clasping at Tony's hips.

"Tony." Gibbs growled feeling the need radiating from the base of his spine out to the rest of his body.

"Jethro I wanna feel you come." Tony panted pushing back onto Gibbs' cock.

Frantically, Gibbs took Tony, overwhelmed by the desire and need. It took only moments and he buried his cock deep in Tony. Gibbs' body tensed as he came screaming Tony's name.

When his senses finally returned, Gibbs pull Tony closer and dropped a kiss to his shoulder.

"You are a bad, bad boy." Tony chuckled.

"And?" Gibbs snickered.

"I love it." Tony sighed. "Shower?"

"Sure." Gibbs removed his arm from around Tony. "Go ahead I'll be right there."

Without a word, Tony climbed out of bed and padded naked into the bathroom.

Gibbs fell down onto his back and rubbed his hands over his face. They weren't okay, Tony had changed, what he wanted had changed, and Gibbs had no idea how to handle it. Hell he had no idea what he really wanted.

################################################################################

"What carving are you working on now?" Tony asked making his way down the basement steps.

"Not sure yet." Gibbs had been staring at the untouched wood for half an hour.

"I have a few errands I need to run."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"Need anything while I'm out?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Um, you are going tonight right?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"Maybe."

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Which in Gibbs speak is no."

"Tony, you know I don't like-"

"Fine." Tony waved him off making his way towards the stairs. "Whatever."

"Tony." Gibbs expected Tony to pause, but he didn't.

"I'll be back around five to change before I leave." Tony said coldly as he disappeared out the basement door.

Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, thankful he didn't have anything in his hand to throw against the wall. This was not supposed to be happening. Everything had been fine for almost a year...that's when all this started. It had happened so gradually, that Gibbs just accepted it without question. The shift from friends, to lovers was simple, easy with Tony. One night they'd fallen asleep curled up together on the couch, neither discussing it or making an issue of it. It progressed to the "we are both adults" so we can share a bed. Again no discussion or conversation when they woke up in each other's arms. The discussion didn't happen until one night when Tony crawled into bed about an hour after Gibbs. Still awake, Gibbs rolled over and wrapped his arm around Tony's waist, pulling him close. A moment later, Gibbs realized his hand was resting against the bare skin of Tony's stomach.

Gibbs hadn't been prepared for the immediate reaction his body had to a naked Tony in his arms. His cock hardened, pressing against Tony's ass. His first thought was to pull back, distance himself from the man against him, and he probably would have, except Tony pushed back. Gibbs didn't move, then Tony slowly started rocking back and forth against him. A low moan dripped from Gibbs' lips as he clutched at Tony's hip.

"I want you." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"Then fuck me." Tony groaned. "Please."

"Tony." Gibbs sighed still at Tony's ear. "This is-"

"Us. Two friends who want this." Tony thrust back hard against Gibbs' cock. "Nothing more."

Those were the last words Tony spoke before Gibbs lost all sense of control.

After that night Tony would spend the night two or three times a week, sometimes more. It just worked between them. A few weeks later there had been a brief discussion about it all. Just that, this was about sex, nothing more and there were no strings attached. It was what they both wanted. At least until now.

Gibbs dropped his head back blowing out a deep breath. Truth was, Gibbs was probably more invested in this relationship with Tony then he had been in most of his marriages. And the two of them were better friend than he'd been with any of his ex-wives. Still, he'd never thought about having a full blown relationship with Tony. Well, maybe once.

It was the day Tony had told him, he'd slept with someone else. Why Tony told him he didn't understand. Tony said it was because he just needed to. It was some woman he picked up at a bar, nothing serious, just a onetime thing.

Gibbs had been completely surprised by his reaction. Although he'd shrugged it off to Tony, saying it was none of his business and didn't matter, it bothered him. He had always been a jealous man, but he had no right or reason to be jealous with Tony. But he was. That night Tony got a small taste of his jealousy. He'd taken Tony hard, over and over, as if he had something to prove. Gibbs chuckled to himself. Tony loved every minute of it, begging for more.

A few days later, Gibbs had made it clear to Tony, he didn't need to know about anyone else he decided to sleep with. Unless it was something serious and their arrangement needed to stop. They had made the decision, they'd be safe with other people, and that was what was important. After that, it never came up again.

Shaking his head, Gibbs sighed, actually it had. Gibbs had someone over and forgot to make the bed before Tony showed up the following night. Tony stopped as he walked into the bedroom, knowing there was only one reason for the bed to be in complete disarray, pillows tossed to the floor. That night was the first night that Tony stayed and they didn't have sex. It took over a week for Tony to show back up at the house. When he did it was wild, animalistic and completely unbridled. Tony had spent hours driving him completely insane. Gibbs had never begged and pleaded so much in his life, but he had also never enjoyed begging and pleading that much.

Gibbs ran his hands down his face. Maybe he cared for Tony more than he wanted to admit. He'd been with men before Tony, but never in a relationship. Then again, none of them had ever asked, and Gibbs never would have wanted it. But Tony was different, in so many ways, in every way.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groaned. He sucked at relationships. Sex with no strings was easy, everything else was complicated. He didn't tell everyone the second B was for bastard just to be funny, it was the truth. Yet Tony knew all about that. Knew about the failed marriages, the being a bastard, knew about the long hours of work, the endless nights working on the boat. Tony knew it all and still want him. Either he was a glutton for punishment or Tony love him.

#################################################################################

"Jethro?" Tony called walking into the house.

"Yeah." Gibbs said coming down the steps.

"I'm gonna change and head-" Tony froze, his mouth dropping open as he watched Gibbs reach the bottom of the steps.

"Decided I should go." Gibbs paused. "You are only here ten days."

"Yeah." Tony sighed his eyes leering down Gibbs' body then back up. _God, why did the man have to be so sexy?_ Tony thought to himself. And why did he have to be wearing that shirt. It was a shirt Tony had bought for him. A baby blue dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the first two buttons undone exposing Gibbs' throat. A throat that Tony wanted to sink his lips onto. And the pants didn't help. Form fitting slacks that were snug against Gibbs' crotch giving Tony a clear view of the outline of the ample cock hidden inside. God he wanted to see Gibbs from the back. See how the slacks hugged his ass.

"You should go get ready." Gibbs glanced at his watch. "We need to leave soon."

All Tony could do was nod.

"Go." Gibbs smirked.

"Right." Tony nodded again as he made his way towards the stairs. He paused long enough to look back and see Gibbs' ass in the slacks. _Oh God. _Tony groaned to himself. _This is going to be unbearable!_

Gibbs grinned. That was exactly the reaction he wanted. Tony speechless, leering at his body. He knew the shirt, the slacks, would drive Tony crazy. Tony did have a clothing fetish and he loved Gibbs dressed up to go out. Taking a seat on the couch, Gibbs waited for Tony to get ready, knowing full well Tony would come down looking amazing. _Payback is a bitch._

Finally, Tony descended the stairs.

"I'm ready." Tony said standing in the opening to the living room.

Gibbs looked at Tony. He was right. Tony looked...Sexy, hot, good enough to eat. The silk green dress shirt tailored to fit him perfectly bringing out the mischievous sparkle in his green eyes. Even though his untucked shirt hid Tony's crotch, Gibbs was sure they were tight against his cock. Gibbs wanted nothing more than to walk over, grab Tony's cock and feel it harden in his hand.

"We should get going." Tony smiled.

"Yeah." Gibbs swallowed hard. All Gibbs really wanted to do was take Tony upstairs, rip those clothes off of him and take him all night long.

################################################################################

"Where is he at?" Abby sighed.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute." McGee shook his head. "He is probably trying to convince Gibbs to come."

"Yeah." Abby glanced at the door, then stared as the two men walked in. "Nice!"

"What?" Ziva turned seeing Gibbs and Tony walk in.

Jumping up, Abby met them half way to the table.

"You came." She threw her arms around Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Tony!" She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I know." Tony sighed kissing her cheek. If he chose to go to Rhode Island, Abby would never forgive him.

"Come on. I'm starved!" She said pulling them both to the table.

"Gibbs, Tony." Ziva nodded.

"Hey." Gibbs nodded glancing around the table at his team and friends. Everyone had made it, even Ducky and Palmer.

"Jethro this is a surprise." Ducky smiled.

"Hey Duck."

"Tony must have used all his persuasive powers to get you here." Ducky smiled.

Tony tried not to laugh.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded, glancing at Tony. "He did."

"Let's get a sushi boat!" Abby clapped excitedly.

"Sound good." Tony smiled.

"So enjoying the Rhode Island women?" McGee grinned at Tony. "A whole fresh crop of woman that know nothing about the real Tony DiNozzo."

"Don't really have a lot of time to go out." Tony said taking a sip of his water.

"Right." McGee laughed. "Three months and you didn't get any. The man who said the longest he ever went was eleven days."

Tony chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

"How's the team there?" Gibbs asked knowing Tony was uncomfortable with the line of questioning from McGee.

"Great. Good agents, a little green but full of potential." Tony smiled at Gibbs, thanking him for the change in topic.

"Dr. Rogers is a good ME." Ducky added.

"He's interesting." Tony smirked. "Quiet, but a nice guy."

"Yes. He's very introspective." Ducky smiled. "Take him out drinking that always opens him up."

"I'll remember that." Tony chuckled.

The conversation flowed as it always did when they were all together. As usual, Gibbs was reserved, quiet, speaking only when spoken to directly. They ate and talked, Tony loosening up as he downed a couple Sakes and listened to stories from his friends that he had missed over the last few months.

"Oh we need to go." Abby said excitedly looking at her watch. "Club Wool will be opening soon and we need to get there and find a good table."

"Can't wait to dance, I could stand to blow off some steam." Tony sighed.

#################################################################################

There was already a line when they arrived at the club. From the outside it looked smaller than Gibbs had expected. Most of the clubs Abby liked were in the Warehouse district, large abandoned buildings that that been turned into night clubs, but this club was in the heart of D.C.

"You'll like this place Gibbs." Abby smiled putting her arm through his. "It's bigger than it looks but still more intimate."

Gibbs nodded.

"Maybe you'll even meet someone."

Standing in front of them, Tony turned around and glanced at Gibbs.

"Maybe." Gibbs nodded.

Gradually the line started to move and after about fifteen minutes they had finally reached the door.

"Abby!" One of the bouncers hugged her, picking her up off the ground. "Where the hell you been girl!"

"Busy at work." She replied hugging the man back.

He finally put her back down on solid ground and winked at her. "Got all your friends with you tonight."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Go on in. I got you covered."

"Thanks Ace." She smirked. "Call me."

Again Ace winked. "Will do."

Gibbs shook his head as everyone followed Abby into the club. It was lit dimly, except for the dance floor that was already covered with people dancing in the bright colorful lights. There was a large bar directly across from them and a smaller one to their right. Gibbs also noticed stairs at one end of the bar.

"Steps." Gibbs asked.

"There's another bar upstairs, pretty much the same as down here." Abby explained. "Let's go grab a table."

Following Abby, everyone ended up at a large round table against the back wall, by the bar. Before they even sat down a waitress was at the table taking drink orders and returning with their drinks quicker than Gibbs thought possible.

"Okay lets hit the dance floor." Abby grabbed Tony. "Come on."

Tony laughed and let Abby pull him to the dance floor, the others quickly followed. Gibbs made his way over to the bar, taking a seat. It usually went this way the first part of the night. Gibbs at the bar, everyone dancing. Eventually, everyone would need a break and Gibbs would end up back sitting around the table.

"First time here?" The bartender asked approaching Gibbs.

"Yeah."

"Not the club type." The young man grinned.

"Not really." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm Michael if you need anything."

"Thanks Michael." Gibbs nodded.

"And your friends are waving at you." Michael tipped his head towards the dance floor.

Gibbs turned and saw Abby waving frantically at him. He rolled his eyes, but watched them dance. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but grin, they were a motley group. Still he wouldn't trade them for the world. He sighed knowing there was about to be a huge transformation in the group dynamics. Even if Tony stayed in D.C. and took Garrett's team, things would still be different. If Tony decided to go to Rhode Island, well Gibbs would spend months trying to console a heart broken Abby. Whatever Tony's decision, he would lose his Senior Field Agent...and if Tony didn't stay in D.C. he would lose even more.

Holding up his empty glass Gibbs nodded at Michael.

"Here you go." Michael placed another drink before him. "So which one of that gang is yours?"

"All of them." Gibbs smirked.

"Really?" Michael's eyebrows went up.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Thought maybe the guy in green was yours."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked brow furrowed.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off you the whole time he's been dancing." Michael grinned.

Swirling his drink, Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah well."

"Right." Michael nodded.

"What?"

Michael shrugged. "It's obvious he's got it bad."

"Thanks for the insight." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"He's good looking." Michael sighed. "Might wanna keep an eye on him. Someone will try to snatch him up quick."

"I don't have any claim on him." Gibbs sighed, downing his drink.

"Right." Michael's eyebrow went up. This guy was in denial. "Another?"

Gibbs nodded.

Michael sat the drink down. "Want me to start a tab?"

"What?" Gibbs asked confused.

"Just most people who live in Denialville like to have a tab." Michael paused. "Makes it easier when the one you're denying your feels for goes home with someone else."

"How about you go back to bartenderville and leave me alone." Gibbs snapped.

Michael shook his head and chuckled heading back down the bar.

Gibbs felt the hand on his shoulder and didn't flinch. He knew the touch, had learned it years ago.

Tony leaned back against the bar. "Didn't mean to leave you for so long."

"I'm good." Gibbs took a swig of his drink.

"We're back at the table." Tony paused. "You coming."

"Yeah."

"You okay?" The concern heavy in Tony's voice.

Gibbs nodded.

"Didn't mean to get so upset earlier this morning." Tony apologized without saying sorry.

"I know." Gibbs stood up. "We better get over there."

#################################################################################

As always, Gibbs ended up sitting between Tony and Abby, them chatting across him, including him as much as possible. The truth was he didn't want to be included, he was happy drinking his Bourbon and waiting for the night to end.

"Gibbs you would have head slapped the guy I'm serious." Tony grinned.

"Sounds like it." Gibbs smirked.

"Excuse me."

Tony turned at the sound of the voice behind him.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna dance." The man smiled brightly.

"Me?" Tony chuckled.

"Yeah." The man sighed. "I normally don't do this, but I finally worked up the courage to come over here."

"You needed courage to approach me." Tony grinned.

"I did." He nodded smiling again, his eyes quickly roaming down Tony's body.

"He would love to dance!" Abby smirked. "Wouldn't you Tony?"

"Um." Tony glanced at Gibbs as if expecting him to offer him a way out of this.

Gibbs just took another drink, staring across the table.

"Please, Tony." The man grinned. "Just one dance and if you're bored I'll leave you alone."

Tony smirked. "Sure."

"Thanks. I'm Marco by the way." The man put out his hand palm up. Tony slipped his hand into the other man's and he was pulled to the dance floor.

Abby was clapping. "I so wanted him to meet someone tonight. And he's Italian!"

"Right." Gibbs clenched his jaw.

"And cute." Abby smirked. Marco had thick sable hair cut almost like Tony's, dark haunting brown eyes and was slightly taller than Tony. His dark olive skin was made even darker by the bright white button down shirt he wore. The blue jeans he had on clung to his body showing off his ass. Everyone knew Tony went both ways, it wasn't a big deal.

Trying not to stare, Gibbs watched Tony and Marco out of the corner of his eye. His hand tightening around the glass when Marco's arm went around Tony's waist pulling him close. They gyrated on the dance floor laughing and talking. The glass slammed down on the table causing Abby to jump.

"You need another drink?" Abby asked, her heart skipping a beat

"Yeah." Gibbs got up and walked towards the bar.

"Something wrong?" Palmer asked having felt the thump of the glass on the table and seen the exchange.

"Something but I have no idea what." Abby answered watching Gibbs walk angrily towards the bar farthest from them.

"Bourbon make it a double." Gibbs nodded to the nameless bartender and dropped a bill on the bar. He'd walked to the back bar, not wanting to listen to Michael's observations.

He took the drink from the bartenders hand before it could touch the bar. Downing all of it, he stared at the empty glass in his hand, for a moment wanting to throw it against the nearest wall. He sat it down on the bar before he actually completed the action he was considering. Leaning back against the bar, Gibbs again looked at the dance floor, his eyes landing on Tony and Marco. They were still dancing, but had changed positions. Tony behind Marco his arms around the other man's waist. Marco obviously enjoying the contact as he thrust back against Tony, his hands on Tony's hips.

Gibbs closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face trying to calm the anger that permeated every fiber of his being. Maybe Tony was looking for a man like Marco. Someone younger, more outgoing, less controlling and dominate when it came to sex. Just because Tony let Gibbs be that way with him didn't mean that was what he necessary wanted. They'd never talked about it, it was just the way Gibbs was, and that wouldn't change.

Glancing back at the dance floor, Tony and Marco were gone. He immediately looked at the table. Tony wasn't there.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled. Taking a moment to collect himself, he took a deep breath then made his way back to the table.

"Hey G man." Abby smiled. "Everything good now?"

"Heading out." Gibbs said.

"What?" Abby threw up her hands. "It's still early and what about Tony?"

"I'm sure he'll find a ride back." Gibbs practically growled.

"Okay but-"

"Abby." Gibbs sighed. "Night."

"Night." She sighed.

He nodded his goodbyes to everyone else and disappeared towards the door.

"Gibbs back at the bar?" Tony asked approaching the table mere seconds after Gibbs had departed.

"He left." Abby pouted.

"Why?" Tony scoffed. "And why didn't he tell me?"

"He seemed upset." Palmer added. "Almost broke a glass on the table."

"Gibbs?" Tony looked confused. "Who pissed him off?"

"No clue." Palmer shrugged. "But he was definitely pissed. He looks at me that way. A LOT!"

Tony dropped down into his chair. "Why would he just leave?"

"I'll drop you off." Abby rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah I know."

"So what happened with Marco?" She perked up. "You get his number?"

"Not really my type." Tony answered his mind still on why Gibbs would have just left.

################################################################################

"Jethro." Tony called out closing the door behind him. Receiving no answer he went to the basement steps. The basement was dark. "Where the hell is he?"

Heading upstairs, Tony saw the dim light coming from the bedroom. Walking softly towards the door, he paused in the doorway when he saw the scene before him. Gibbs was sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the bed, bottle of Bourbon at his side, empty glass in his hand.

"Wanted to drink alone at home instead of with your friends at a bar?" Tony chuckled nervously leaning against the door frame.

"Wanted to. Guess that's not going to happen now." Gibbs glared up at Tony. "Why are you here?"

"I was worried when you just leave without saying anything to me." Tony snapped.

"You were..." Gibbs grabbed the bottle refilling his glass. "Occupied."

"Occupied? Doing what, going to the head?"

"Yeah." Gibbs took a drink.

"What the hell is your problem?" The annoyance thick and heavy in Tony's words.

"Nothing." Gibbs leaned his head back against the bed.

"It's not nothing." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Abby and Palmer said you almost broke a glass on the table."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that dramatic."

"What the hell happened from the time I went and danced till the time I got back?" Tony saw Gibbs' hand tighten around the glass, saw his jaw clench. The actions suddenly making Tony understand. He laughed then shook his head. "That's it!"

There was no response.

Walking in, Tony stopped and crouched down in front of Gibbs. "You're pissed because I danced with Marco."

"No." Gibbs answered through gritted teeth.

Tony shook his head. "You can't have it both ways."

"I know." Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth. "Believe me. I know."

Dropping to his knees, Tony pushed his way in between Gibbs' legs.

"Then just be honest with me." Tony wanted to hear it. Wanted the admission. "Tell me what you want. What you're thinking."

Tossing the glass aside, Gibbs grabbed Tony by the neck jerking him forward. Steel blue eyes fixated on emerald green. "You're mine."

The forcefulness of Gibbs' touch caused Tony to moan.

"I'm the only one that touches you." Gibbs voice was full of desire, possession and a hint of concern. "From now on. Understood?"

"Yes." Tony whispered his acceptance, his willingness.

"You're the only one I want." Gibbs shook his head. "The only one. I promise."

Tony nodded wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck.

Capturing Tony's lips, Gibbs kissed Tony as if he had never kissed him before. His hand knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head demanding more as their mouths parted, tongues explored, and passion erupted anew.

Trying to catch his breath, Tony pulled back resting his forehead against Gibbs.

"I want you in D.C. With me." Gibbs sighed. "If that's what you want."

"Yes." Tony smiled. "That's exactly what I want."

"And this gets ripped up and thrown away." Gibbs said holding up a folded napkin.

"How did you?" Tony smirked and shook his head. "Look at it."

Unfolding the napkin, Gibbs glanced at the numbers on the napkin, then up at Tony. "This is the number to the convent."

Tony nodded and grinned. "Abby wanted me to have it. She's staying there a couple weeks next month. Still want me to tear it up and throw it away?"

Gibbs dropped his head back on the bed.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' face with both hands, forcing the older man to look at him. "I didn't want him or his number."

Gibbs' eyes blazed with longing as Tony smiled. That sexy coy little smile he reserved just for Gibbs.

"I like my men older, more forceful, and commanding."

"Jealous?" Gibbs' hand squeezed Tony's cock. "Possessive."

"Yeah." Tony moaned rocking into Gibbs' hand wanting more. "I like you all jealous."

"Do you now?" Gibbs sighed unzipping Tony's slacks and sliding his hand inside. He made contact with Tony's hard cock rubbing over its length.

Tony's eyes closed momentarily as he gave in to the overwhelming feeling of Gibbs touch.

"This is mine." Gibbs growled.

"Yes." Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' thighs. "All yours."

"Tell me who you belong to?" Gibbs asked his hand tightening around Tony's cock.

"You." Tony panted breathlessly, throwing his head back. "Only you."

Seeing Tony's exposed neck, Gibbs sunk his teeth into the soft tender flesh.

"Jethro." Tony growled.

Gibbs felt the guttural sound under his teeth and lips as he devoured Tony's flesh. He nipped and kissed down Tony's throat not caring if he left marks. Tony was his now and he didn't care who knew it.

Tony's hands grasped the back of Gibbs' head, begging for Gibbs to continue, to mark him and stake his claim on every inch of his body. This is what he had wanted since all this began, longer actually.

Kissing his way up Tony's throat, Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "I love you."

Tony purred, his body shivering, from the words spoken tenderly to him. He had prayed for so long to hear those words.

"I love you too."

Gently, Gibbs pushed Tony down onto the floor, Tony falling back without resistance, his body laid out under Gibbs.

"The bed is right there." Tony grinned.

"So." Gibbs' hand clawed at Tony's belt wanting the barrier of Tony's clothes gone. "Lift up."

Raising his hips, Tony groaned as Gibbs tore the slacks from his body, then unbuttoned his shirt until it fell open revealing Tony's bare chest.

Gibbs' breath caught in his throat as he leered at Tony's naked form.

Tony could feel the blush spread across his body from Gibbs appraisal. "Jethro."

"Gorgeous." Gibbs shook his head.

Arching his body up, Tony begged for Gibbs' touch.

Warm lips touched Tony's Adam's apple traveling a path down his chest and stomach only to ascend back up and across his shoulder. Gently touching Tony's arms, Gibbs pushed them above Tony's head, then kissed down one side of his ribcage.

"Jethro." Tony laughed the light kisses tickling their way down his body.

Gibbs looked up and grinned. "Ticklish?"

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Good to know." Gibbs smirked before kissing back up Tony's side feeling the younger man's body quiver under his lips. His lips brushed against Tony's ear again. "Where else are you ticklish?"

Taking Tony's leg, Gibbs bent it at the knee, his lips kissing from Tony's knee down the inside of his thigh stopping at the crease between Tony's leg and groin.

Tony whimpered and thrust his hips up. "Please!"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "I want to kiss every inch of you."

Throwing his head back, Tony closed his eyes feeling Gibbs kiss back up his thigh to his knee then down his calf to his ankle. Again, Gibbs kissed back up Tony's leg before pushing it back down to the floor. He bent Tony's other leg repeating the process all over again as Tony whimpered and groaned under the assault.

"On your stomach." Gibbs ordered, reaching up and grabbing the pillow from the bed. Tony took it, rolling over, placing it under his folded arms and resting his head there. Gibbs exploration began again.

Gibbs' hands caressed up the back of Tony's legs as his lips placed kisses to the small of his back. Tony's body squirmed under the assault.

Kissing a path up Tony's back, Gibbs' hands massaged Tony's ass, his knee pressed between Tony's legs, legs that parted quickly to allow Gibbs better access.

"You taste so sweet." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "Feel so amazing."

Clawing at the floor, Tony couldn't comprehend how just Gibbs' touch and kiss over the most mundane parts of his body could make his cock rock hard and his whole body burn with desire. Tony was never about foreplay, especially for himself, but this was amazing. And it was something Gibbs had never done before. Gibbs always made Tony horny, aroused him, took his time in making him come, but not like this.

"It's not just about sex anymore." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear, answering Tony's unasked question. "It's about love and wanting to know all of you."

So this was Gibbs in love? Tony thought to himself. God, sex with Gibbs was always amazing, but this was intense, overwhelming and Tony was afraid he would come undone before Gibbs even touched his cock or fucked him.

"You're mine now." Gibbs let a finger gradually slip inside Tony, hearing the low moan from his lover. "And I will mark every inch of you with my lips and my hands so you never forget."

"I won't forget." Tony sighed. "You are all I've ever wanted."

"Good." Gibbs added another finger and Tony tightened his muscles around them causing Gibbs to growl. "Fuck."

"I want your cock." Tony begged. "Please."

"No." Gibbs pushed his fingers deeper into Tony.

"Jethro!" Tony's body trembled as Gibbs' fingers brushed against his prostrate. "Oh God!"

Adding another finger, Gibbs felt Tony again tighten around him "That's it!" Gibbs growled. "Use that tight ass of yours."

Clamping his muscles harder, Tony pushed back against Gibbs' fingers, fucking himself and wanting nothing more than to come. Unceremoniously, Gibbs withdrew his fingers and Tony whimpered at the loss.

Sliding down Tony's body Gibbs pressed a kiss to the small dip right above Tony's ass. Grabbing Tony's hips, Gibbs jerked the man to his knees.

That's when Tony felt it, Gibbs' hands on his ass cheeks pulling them apart then his tongue pressing against his sphincter.

"OH GOD!" Tony screamed with shock, surprise and undeniable pleasure. Then the licks around his tight ring of muscles, then pressure, more licks. His fingertips dug into the carpet trying to find some stability but Gibbs had turned his world completely upside down. And it went on and on until there was nothing in the world but Gibbs and the way his tongue felt on him.

"Like that?" Gibbs asked with a smirk then returned his tongue to the spot that was driving Tony mad.

"FUCK YES!" Tony cried out the need to come quickly threatening to overtake him. He didn't want to give in, wanted to enjoy it for as long as he could. He'd never experienced this before and his body was unable to process the devastating pleasure of the sensation. Lost in thought, he jumped when Gibbs' shoved a finger deep inside him. Tony trembled as Gibbs' tongue and finger made him come undone. His mind and body explode like a bomb splintering into a million pieces. His body crashed to the floor as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't believe that Gibbs just gave him the most earth shattering orgasm without even touching his cock.

Gibbs' lips travel a path back up Tony's body, stopping when his lips reach Tony's ear lobe. "Sexual arousal, desire, the need to come, is not just about your cock."

Again, Gibbs read Tony's mind and he is both annoyed and thankful for Gibbs ability to read him.

"You ready to get up." Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Tony sighed as Gibbs helped him stand up, pulling Tony into his arms.

"That was...unbelievable." Tony smiled.

Gibbs smirked. "Yes it was."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony drew him towards the bathroom. "My turn."

"Is that so?" Gibbs grinned following Tony willingly.

"You, me, under the water." Tony grinned. "Me sucking your cock, then my hands against the wall as you fuck me."

Gibbs growled pushing Tony through the bathroom door.

###############################################################################

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs took a deep breath. He wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for the silence again, the feeling of loss, the empty house. Jumping up he made his way to the elevator without a word to his two agents. As the doors opened he stepped inside, unaware someone was already there. Then it hit him and he took a deep breath, a crooked smile playing across his lips. He would know that scent, that feeling within his body anywhere. Looking up, his heart stopped when he saw that smile directed at him. For the first time today he realized everything is okay, perfect actually.

"Have one of those gut feelings that I was here?"

"No." Gibbs hit the emergency stop button then stood there staring at Tony. "Getting coffee."

"Came to say good-bye to everyone."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony took a step towards Gibbs, closing the distance between them.

"It's only two weeks." Tony smiled seeing the hidden sadness beneath Gibbs hard exterior.

"Two long weeks." Gibbs sighed, his hand caressing Tony's cheek then tracing down his jaw line.

"They have these things called phones." Tony grinned. "You can dial a number and talk to me, anytime you want. Day or night."

"It's not the same." Gibbs' arm slipped around Tony's waist drawing him into his arms.

"Phone sex." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Gibbs chuckled. "Could be fun."

Tony let his hand slid around Gibbs' back and squeeze his ass. "And just think about the night I get back."

"I already am." Gibbs growled jerking Tony hard against his body.

"I love you." Tony smiled, staring into those blue eyes that aroused desire and love every time he saw them.

Gibbs nodded. "I love you too."

"You know you could take vacation and come stay with me."

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "You have work to do and I have Abby to deal with."

"Yeah." Tony chewed his lip. "Sorry to leave you with that."

"She'll be okay." Gibbs smiled. "If you had decided to go to Rhode Island, then she would have been inconsolable."

"Glad neither of us had to experience that!" Tony snickered.

"Your new team can't wait for you to get back here to D.C. and take over." Gibbs grinned.

"So I've heard."

"You need this, you're ready." Gibbs looked at Tony with pride and love. "Have been for a long time."

"High praise from you." Tony smirked.

"And all your crap will be in the spare room for you to go through when you get home."

"You really ready to put up with me twenty four seven?" Tony asked skeptical.

Gibbs reply was to drop a brief kiss to Tony's lips, then smile.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there." Tony licked his lips savoring the taste of Gibbs' kiss.

Gibbs nodded.

"We'll probably go out tonight when I get there." Tony hid a smile. "Just a little welcome back."

Another nod.

"I'll probably have to break a lot hearts." Tony smirked. "Turn down a lot of advances."

Gibbs' arm tightened around Tony. "That so?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

Gibbs free hand grasped Tony's neck, his lips pressing against Tony's ear. "Just remember you're mine."

A low lust filled moan tore from Tony's lips. "Oh believe me after this week I could never forget." And it was true, Gibbs had made love to him, for hours, every day, driving him to the brink of ecstasy and back again, every time.

"You do like to see me jealous don't you?" Gibbs sighed. "Love knowing how much I want you, need you, can't live without you."

"Yes." Tony's hand crawled over Gibbs' back.

"When you get back I'll take you with every ounce of jealousy I have." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's neck. "I'll kiss, lick, suck and fuck you till the only name you can remember is mine."

Tony's body trembled as he clutched Gibbs against him. "_Oh God Jethro_."

"Now go say good-bye to everyone." Gibbs thrust Tony away from him.

Tony stared at Gibbs a moment, his eyes narrowed. "Bastard!"

"Yeah." Gibbs smirked. "And you love it."

Tony groaned running his hands down his face. "God I do!"

Gibbs started the elevator, then felt the hand reach around and squeeze his cock. He jerked his head around glaring at Tony.

"Just remember how you behaved in this elevator." Tony grinned. "Because when I get back you're going to regret it."

Turning back around, Gibbs smirked. "I doubt that."


End file.
